


Awkward

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Smut, Burt walking in on Klaine, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Klaine, M/M, Smut, blowjob, furt, future!Klaine, hard core smut, kinda angst, klaine fluff, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: "Don't Kurt me! I was sucking your dick and you were close to cumming, and you-" Kurt stops seeing Blaine's head shake violently and his hazel eyes go wide with fear. Kurt turns around and about falls to the floor with embarrassment at seeing his family stand in his doorway.





	

Watching Blaine make himself and Kurt a snack containing a fruit bowl and wine gave Kurt an itch to get up from his spot on the breakfast bar stool and place a hard, passionate kiss against his lips. Nothing about chopping up a bowl of fruit should have been so sexy, but with Blaine dancing along to the music that was a bit too loud, and his hips moving the way did in his pair of black skinny jeans made it sexy. 

Kurt was watching his husband with a smile on his lips and his ocean eyes filled with lust for the man. He was sat at the breakfast bar, his elbow on the table, holding up his chin so he could stare. Seeing Blaine's hips move like that was always a treat, but adding his amazing voice to a song like "Do You Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart, was almost orgasmic. His back was turned away from Kurt, so he could happily stare at Blaine until his eyes would bleed a dark Crimson. 

Kurt takes a long drink of his white wine, finishing it off, before giving in to his urge and whipping his husband around to face him. Blaine's smile grew at the sight of Kurt and he placed the rest of the strawberry in his hand into Kurt's mouth. He happily took it, making sure to lick his lips pleasurably. The countertenor placing a slow, passionate kiss against his husband's lips, opening Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine moans in pleasure, his fingers wrapping themselves around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt's tongue enters Blaine's mouth, the tip running across Blaine's teeth. With practiced fingers he starts on Blaine's light blue button down. 

His lips move down to Blaine's jaw bone, then down to his neck, sucking hard. 

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine chuckles, bending his neck for better access. Kurt's lips curl into a smile and he continues down, his right hand already teasing Blaine's nipple. He can feel Blaine's erection growing against his own that has been throbbing for the last ten minutes. 

"Let me blow you?" Kurt whispers, his swollen lips against Blaine's olive ear. Unable to say anything, Blaine just nods frantically and makes few inaudible noises. His husband can't help but chuckle at that, placing a kiss to Blaine's earlobe. His hands move down from Blaine's now open shirt and down to his belt undoing it quickly, his lips still kissing and sucking against Blaine's neck. 

Soon Blaine's too tight jeans are pushed down to the floor letting his hard on go. Blaine feel the tension release and relaxes under Kurt's touch. His hands find the counter, using it as support as Kurt bends down on his knees. "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers is soon replacing the last song, it blaring a bit too loud through the house speakers, making every outside noise irrelevant. 

Kurt starts by kissing the trail of dark, coarse hair on Blaine lower stomach that leads down the Blaine's cock. The kisses are rather sloppy, his saliva making Blaine's skin wet and his hair mangly.  
"Stop teasing," Blaine says, only half joking. Kurt ignores him, his lips moving down until the reached the base of Blaine's throbbing cock, it already dripping with pre-cum which Kurt happily licks off.

Blaine throws his head back, it banging against the cabinet. "Shit," Blaine hisses, taking one hand up to the pain, until Kurt licks a clean strip from the base down to his tip, instead making him moan in pleasure. His husband uses one hand to reach around and squeeze at Blaine's clenched cheeks, which soften at Kurt's touch, and the other to wrap around the bottom of his dick. 

He slowly starts to make his way from the base, to the tip once again, his tongue memorizing every vein that was poking through. When he finally gets to the tip, he runs the tip of his tongue across the slit that was still dripping. Blaine lets out a loud moan, his hand slamming against the counter top with pleasure. "Kurt," Blaine moans, making Kurt's thin lips curl into a smile, before he take the entirety of Blaine's member into his mouth, his tongue making swirls across it that make Blaine's hazel eyes fill with lust. Kurt starts to suck gently making sure to use his saliva as a tool. 

With Blaine's head thrown back and pleasure and his eyes closed, mouth open, and with Kurt a bit preoccupied, and the music loud, neither heard the doorbell ring, not once, not twice, but four times.  
Kurt's lips wrap tighter around Blaine, one hand leaving Blaine's ass to fondle with his balls, which once again, made Blaine let out a stifled moan. 

"Holy shit, I'm close," Blaine warns.

"Come, Baby," Kurt says quickly before reattaching his lips to Blaine's member. 

"Fuck," Blaine says quietly to no one in particular. He's close, incredibly close. 

"Hey! We're here!" A voice calls.

What? Being this close to cumming was making Blaine hallucinate. Kurt didn't hear it either. It was faint, he must have been imagining it. When Blaine opened his eyes once again, he saw the kitchen door fly open to reveal Burt standing there with Carole and Finn behind him. They were standing in shock. Blaine was so shocked then he moved his hand, knocking the plate full of fruit down against the tile. 

"Blaine! What the hell?" Kurt shouts, getting to his feet which made Burt's eyes fill with anger. 

"Kurt!" Blaine says quickly reaching for his that were at his ankles, barely managing to get them over his knees. Kurt reaches over switching the radio off from behind Blaine.

"Don't Kurt me! I was sucking your dick and you were close to cumming, and you-" Kurt stops seeing Blaine's head shake violently and eyes go wide. Kurt turns around and about falls to the floor with embarrassment. 

Finn was already covering his eyes, Carole had both her hands on either side of her face to try and ignore the fact that had just happened, and Burt just stood there, his arms crossed and his mouth practically gaping at what he had just witnessed.

"Oh my god," Kurt says. "We're just gonna, uh, give me a minute," Kurt says quickly turning and running up the stairs. Blaine looks to his in laws,

"Uh, I- Um, I'm just gonna, uh, go," Blaine says before running up the stairs after his husband who was in the bathroom already putting a toothbrush in his mouth. "Holy shit," Blaine says coming in beside him and fixing his shirt.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Kurt asks, leaning over the sink to spit out his toothpaste.

"I don't know,"

"They just walked in!" Kurt shakes his head in disbelief before rinsing his mouth out with water.

"I know, that was so embarrassing," Blaine cringes at the thought of having to go back down there, as he fixes his belt and tucks his shirt back into his black skinny jeans.

"Tell me about it," Kurt says, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, his head falling against Blaine's shoulder. The latter wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulder, hugging him tightly. 

"It'll be okay, I mean how many times has Burt caught us making out before in high school?"

"Yeah, I was SUCKING YOUR DICK!" Kurt emphasises, his face still hiding his his husband's shoulder.

"I know but that is a thing couple do, right?" Blaine attempts to comfort him, but it didn't seem to be work. Kurt groans once more into Blaine's shirt before looking up and placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you?"

"I love you too," Kurt huffs. They peck each other's lips once more before making their way back downstairs to face their family. 

They had already migrated into the living room and Kurt and Blaine first cleaned up the broken glass, trying to stall as long as they could before having to face the Hudmels once again.

After the last dustpan full of broken glass was thrown into the garbage can, they looked to each other taking a deep breath before making their way into the silent living room. Finn was siting on the couch, looking absolutely motified, Carole was looking a little distressed beside her husband, and Burt had his hands clasped together over his face. 

Blaine first sat down on the loveseat and Kurt sat beside him, a bit farther apart than usual. 

"So, when'd did you guys get here?" Kurt asks breaking the awkward silence. 

"We got here this afternoon and we thought we'd surprise you for Blaine's birthday this weekend," Carole says simply. 

"Oh thank you, how sweet of you guys," Blaine says awkwardly. For the first time he felt misplaced in his own home and this time it wasn't because of his own parents. 

"Yeah, we didn't forget about your birthday, we're not dicks-" Finn stops himself there, coughing awkwardly. Kurt sighs heavily, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, and wrapping both of his arms around Blaine's one. 

"Don't touch him," Burt says standing up on his feet. 

Those words were like a switch in Kurt's head. He snapped up, getting to his feet. 

"Why, Dad?" Kurt asks, crossing his arms.

"You know why, we all know why,"

"Because you walked in one of the MANY times that I had my husband's sweet, dripping, dick in my mouth, running across my teeth, it dripping with pre-cum, my tongue-" 

"Kurt!" Blaine groans in embarrassment hiding his face in his hands. 

"What? We're married! I'm twenty five years old, Dad! I've had my mouth in places around Blaine you can only imagine. Even worse, his tongue has been in just as many place around me, if not more. I'm a bit more flexible," Kurt shoots back. Finn was covering his ears and Carole was wide eyed. 

"Jesus, Kurt!" Blaine groans, his voice muffled by his hands that he was hiding behind. Burt just stares at his son. 

"I just don't want to think about you doing, anything besides kissing," Burt says, uncrossing his arms in defeat. "I want you to still be that teenage boy again,"

"Yeah, this is for sure something we've started since we've moved out," Kurt says sarcastically turning to Blaine. "You've seen us do more than kissing before this,"

"I know, but this was weird," Burt shakes his head.

"I'm never going to look at you the same," Finn agrees.

"Oh like Rachel hasn't ever sucked your dick, or you have rubbed you face in her tits," Kurt snaps. Carole shakes her head at the thought of that happening to her little boy. Finn grumbled, sinking down into the couch. "Plus, you walked into our house unexpected. We were just doing a thing every couple does," Kurt, Finn, and Blaine both shoot their eyes between Carole and Burt who turn a bright red.

"Yeah, but it just means you're growing up," Burt says, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You caught me giving me husband a blowjob and you're crying?" Kurt asks unable to help but laugh a little and hug his father tightly. 

Blaine shakes his head, chuckling a little before looking to Finn who was doing the same. It was practically contagious because soon everyone was laughing at the scene before them.


End file.
